Lom Pyke
|birth= |death=c. 20 BBY, Oba Diah |species=Pyke |gender=Male |height=1.78 meters |mass= |hair=None |eyes=Purple |skin=Green |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=*Pyke Syndicate *Shadow Collective |masters= |apprentices= }} Lom Pyke was a male Pyke crime lord, spice dealer, and a minister of Oba Diah, his homeworld. Lom was the leader a large spice cartel known as the Pyke Syndicate, located across the galaxy. During the Clone Wars, Lom allied himself and the Pyke Syndicate with the Shadow Collective, a rising-to-power criminal organization, and participated in several attacks on Mandalore. At some point after the Shadow Collective fell apart, Lom was visited by Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker during the investigation of Sifo-Dyas' death and his newly recovered lightsaber. Biography Early life Born some years prior to 32 BBY on Oba Diah, Lom became the leader of the spice dealing-syndicate known as the Pyke Syndicate, at some unknown date. At some point, Lom allied himself and the Pyke Syndicate with the Fortiure kajidic and its leader, Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure.Star Wars: Hutts Encyclopedia At some point, Lom married Oba Around 32 BBY, Lom and the Syndicate wanted to gain an advantage over the other crime families, and so he made an alliance with [[Darth Tyranus. Tyranus revealed to Lom that he wanted Sifo-Dyas dead, so he paid the Pykes very well to shoot down Dyas' ship. Shortly after the alliance was made, the Syndicate's criminal activities had allowed the Pykes to almost completely control the production of raw spice used to create a powerful drug. Apparently, the Galactic Republic was facing a full-scale war under Coruscant due to Lom and his syndicate's spice control. Supreme Chancellor Valorum set up a meeting between Lom Pyke and the Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas to settle the matter at hand. However, not long after the Republic delegates arrived on Oba Diah, the Jedi had to leave due to a crisis on Felucia, allowing Lom to continue his raw spice production. Lom then shot down Dyas' ship over Felucia, and looked through the wreckage. After recovering Dyas' body, Lom and the Pykes found an unexpected survivor, Silman, whom they used for leverage against Tyranus. Shortly after the crash, Lom sent the body of Sifo-Dyas' ship to Tyranus and kept Silman in a prison cell at the Pykes' headquarters on Oba Diah for at least 20 years. Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, in 20 BBY,Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy Lom heard about the Shadow Collective forcing the Black Sun to join it, so, he traveled to the Collective's base and allied himself and the rest of the Pyke Syndicate with the Collective. and Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] Several months later, Lom was visited by Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi and was questioned about Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas and Silman. During the questioning, Kenobi noticed Lom wearing the crest of the Supreme Chancellor's aide Silman, and asked where he had gotten it from. Lom then changed the subject, but Skywalker then took the crest off of Lom's neck by way of the Force, prompting Lom's guards to aim their weapons at the Jedi. But, Lom told his guards that they had no quarrel with the Jedi and to lower their weapons. Lom then lead the Jedi to Silman's cell and told then about Lom's business arrangement with Darth Tyranus, and made a deal with the Jedi — the Pykes would release Silman to the Jedi and the Jedi would forget Lom's crimes against them. Later, Lom and a large number of Pyke guards ran to the balcony outside of the prison cells and told Tyranus that "had no business left with the Pykes." Kenobi then told Lom that if the Pykes were going to help the Jedi, then it was the time; this prompted Lom to order his men to open fire at Tyranus. During the skirmish, Lom began to move backwards as Tyranus moved closer and closer towards the Pykes, prompting the Jedi to force push him. However, Tyranus jumped, making the force push hit the Pykes. As Lom was getting back up, Tyranus impaled the Pyke leader with his lightsaber, ending Lom's life. Personality and traits Behind the scenes Lom was voiced by Matt Lanter, who also voiced Anakin Skywalker. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * * * Sources * * * Notes and references External links * Pyke, Lom Pyke, Lom Pyke, Lom Pyke, Lom Lom Pyke, Lom